Annoying
by deletethisaccountdammit13
Summary: Denmark hears Norway call him annoying and assumes it's best that he left Norway alone; what happens when Norway begins to miss him? I don't own any of the characters, M for my name and also language.


**AN: Wowie, a DenNor request~ Woot woot~**

 **Question for you all! Favorite word!**

 **Mine is thrice.**

 **Denmark = Mattias**

 **Norway = Lukas**

 **Iceland = Emil**

 **Hong Kong = Leon**

 **Finland = Tino**

 **Sweden = Berwald**

 **Germany = Ludwig**

* * *

"Denmark? Mattias is annoying, he doesn't leave me alone. I only talk to him because he'll bother me if I don't. Don't worry little brother." Lukas patted Emil's head, which the other thought was awkward. "Big brother won't let him bother you."

"Stop calling yourself big brother." Emil frowned. "I'm going to Leon's." Emil gave a thumbs down, and left.

"Hey Mister Norway, don't you think that was too harsh?" Tino looked up from Berwald. "Mister Denmark might have heard."

"Mm, m' wife is right." Berwald said, taking his 'wife's' hand.

"He didn't hear." Lukas said.

No one in the room noticed Mattias at the doorway; no one noticed him leave either.

~Denny's perspective~

"Norg is gonna love this! I just found this really cool thing-"

"-Mattias is annoying, he doesn't leave me alone. I only talk to him because he'll bother me if I don't." Mattias heard from the doorway, he say all the nordics in there.

All but him. He say Iceland get up to leave, so he fled before anyone could see.

~Norg's perspective~

Lukas texted Mattias a quick message. Then another.

And another.

 _18:08_

 _Den, where are you?_

 _18:10_

 _We were supposed to meet ten minutes ago._

 _18:11_

 _You aren't just looking up fun facts right?_

 _18:11_

 _You're never this late._

 _18:11_

 _There's a lot of alcohol, your favorite kinds too._

 _18:15_

 _Mattias?_

No response, but because Denmark was Denmark all the messages said _read_. Norway began to panic (not that he would let anyone know). Maybe he got hurt? Maybe he was just running late, yeah that's it. That was it. He told himself that, yet he knew that it wasn't the case.

"Tino? Can you text Mattias to see where he is? I don't want to."

Tino nodded, smiling. His phone automatically dinged. "Ah, Mister Norway? He says he is sick, he can't make it." Tino poured Berwald a drink.

"Well I'll take my leave since there's no reason for me to be here." Norway stood up and left. He left the building and immediately texted Mattias again.

 _18:23_

 _I know you answered Tino. Mattias answer me. I know you are not sick._

No reply. Just read.

Lukas shivered and went home, he didn't know why he felt a bit less like himself. He half expected his door to come down and hear Denmark scream about a cool fact in his country. Hell, even a fact in Norway's country! Anything.

He grabbed some butter, maybe that would comfort him.

Nope. It didn't. Nothing really helped.

It was midnight and he was still away.

 _00:34_

 _Den you're a dick._

Nothing.

~Denny's perspective~

The phone kept dinging. It was so annoying. It just kept going and going and going.

They were all from Lukas.

He grabbed flødeboller.* He hoped this would make him feel better. Maybe it would comfort him.

No.

It didn't.

He decided sleep was the best option. As he laid in bed he thought maybe he should text Lukas. He was about to when he got a text.

 _00:34_

 _Den you're a dick._

Mattias threw his phone down. So he was going to be open about it? He quickly picked it up and turned it off.

Tomorrow was the next World Meeting.

He would keep away from Norway as much as he could.

~Norway's perspective~

It was a world meeting, and Denmark was right next to him.

And. He. Was. Ignoring. Him.

"Den?"

No answer, Denmark rustled his papers.

"Mattias I-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany went on his tangent, making everyone silent. It was a normal meeting after that, save that the whole world (literally) saw something out of character.

Norway was being needy for Denmark instead of the other way around. Denmark was ignoring an attention seeking Norway, it was very different than what they were all used to.

During the break everyone stuck around to watch Denmark leave, to see what happened with Norway.

Norway got up and left, trying to follow the Dane. He got slightly lost, but kept searching. It wasn't until Iceland came and found him.

"Denmark is back at the meeting, let's go." Iceland walked back with Norway.

"Ice, why is Mattias ignoring me?" Norway mumbled. "Is he mad at me?"

"I don't know, but he won't do it for long okay?"

The Norwegian followed his 'little brother'.

It was three months until he decided to confront the Dane.

~Den's perspective~

It was awkward to say the least, sitting next to Norway. The worst part was he was pretending to like the Dane.

"Mattias I-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Denmark heard Germany scream. For once he was happy about Ludwig's interruption. It was better, this way Nor couldn't say anything. During the break he (being Denmark) ran out and went to hide somewhere.

He saw Norway stop, catching his breath. He slipped away and made his way back to the meeting, passing Iceland on the way.

He managed to ignore the Norwegian the rest of the time.

He failed after three months of it.

~What's Lukas' favorite breakfast? A Noregg!~

He was so drunk. He didn't remember how he got this drunk but he walked all the way to Mattias' house. He banged (and I mean it) on the door. He kept it up until it slowly opened. A bottle of mean in one hand, and a bottle of Akvavit in the other. Mattias stood there, a trace of worry on his face.

"I fucked up. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Why don't you love me anymore? Did I do something? Why are you ignoring me now? I want you to love me but you don't!" Norway teared up. "Why don't you love me anymore?"

Lukas was pulled into a tight hug, against Mattias' chest. He dropped both bottles and wrapped his arms around the Dane, crying. "Did I say something? Is that why you're mad at me? I'm sorry!"

"Shh, it's okay. Come inside, you'll stay here for tonight."

"Do you still love me?"

~A Dane's view~

There was a loud banging at Denmark's door, making him want to scream. He walked to the door and swung it open to see a drunk and emotional Norway.

"I fucked up. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Why don't you love me anymore? Did I do something? Why are you ignoring me now? I want you to love me but you don't! Why don't you love me anymore?"

Denmark saw tears form in Norway's eyes, he quickly pulled Norway into a hug, not catching anything else he was saying.

"Shh, it's okay. Come inside, you'll stay here for tonight." Denmark whispered.

"Do you still love me?" Lukas hiccupped.

"Yes, I always will love you." Mattias kissed Lukas, and led him into the house.

* * *

 **AN: tada~**


End file.
